Dance With Me
by A Little Piece Of Grace
Summary: Marik loves to dance, and he just wants Bakura to dance with him. Bakura refuses to, because he thinks it's stupid. But what happens when Marik goes to the club alone one night? I suck at summaries. LEMONS (and a twist sorta), also some violence Read & Review please
1. Entertainment

**Bold **is a flash back/ _Italics_ are thoughts or lyrics

Marik had been living with Bakura for about a year now, and he still didn't know how to clean up after himself. Marik sighed and began picking up the empty chip bags, and soda cans lying around, and placing them into a white garbage bag. Marik hated doing this, it was so boring, so he took out his black iPod Touch, and put the candy shaped ear buds into his ears. He scrolled through his songs looking for the perfect song. "This one is good" he clicked Lady Gaga's "Telephone" and the music began playing.

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop telephonin' me (Stop telephonin' me)_

_I'm busy (I'm busy) Stop telephonin' me(Stop telephonin' me)  
Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
_

Marik started shaking his hips and singing along while continuing to clean up Bakura's mess. "Stop calling, Stop calling!I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!" Bakura who was sleeping, awoke to the disturbance of Marik's singing. "What the bloody hell is that racket?" he said sitting up and rubbing his messy bed head. (Although his hair is already a mess) Marik moved his arms around side to side and nodded his head. He was having more fun than he thought he would. _"This is fun". _He smiled to himself, and continued dancing around.

Bakura walked in to see Marik, dancing around like a girl. Bakura grimaced. "Are you fucking kidding me? Marik!" he yelled, but Marik didn't hear him, and kept dancing. Bakura was getting annoyed, so he picked up a couch pillow and threw it at his butt. Marik flew up into the air screaming. He slowly turned around to see a very pissed Bakura folding his arms at him. Marik took out his ear buds and blushed sheepishly. "Oh,..hey Bakura" Bakura wasn't impressed, he continued folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at the now embarrassed Egyptian. "One, I was bloody sleeping, and two what the bloody hell do you think you're doing screaming like that?!" "I was not screaming! I was singing, and for your information I was cleaning up YOUR mess, so I had to have some sort of entertainment!" he said putting his hands on his hips scowling at him. Bakura couldn't help but notice how sweaty Marik was, and tried really hard not to fantasize. _"Pull yourself together Bakura! You're supposed to be mad at him, not checking him out"_ " Whatever" Bakura shook his head, and sat on the couch grabbing the newspaper. Marik couldn't stay made at the albino male that long; after all he was his best friend.

"Hey, Bakura?" he said tying a knot in the garbage bag and placing it on the floor. "What?" he said flipping through the newspaper looking for any recent crimes that looked interesting, never looking up at the Egyptian. "Why don't you dance with me?" he said smiling. Bakura scoffed at the question, and continued reading. "I don't dance, it's moronic" Marik folded his arms. "It's not moronic, It's fun!" Bakura shook his head again. "You can prance around like the little girl you are, but I'm not bloody dancing with you." And with that, Bakura got up and secluded himself back into his room. Marik unfolded his arms letting them hang by his sides, sighing. He picked up the garbage bag and headed outside.

"Why does he have to be so mean?, all I do is be nice to him, and he just pushes me away.." he placed the garbage bag inside the can, and looked up at the sky. "A rainbow" he smiled, and remembered the time he had first met Bakura, there was a rainbow.

**Flashback starts here**: **Marik was walking down the wet street with a bag of groceries "Damn it these are so heavy" he couldn't really see where he was going, because he had so many bags. He smiled to himself looking up at the rainbow. **_**"Nature is such a beautiful thing"**_**. Suddenly, he felt another person in front of him and went toppling backwards, still holding onto the groceries. "Watch where you're going you moron!" the white haired man yelled at him rubbing his head. "S-sorry, I couldn't see" The man sighed. "Here, let me help you" he said rolling his eyes as he helped Marik off of his butt. **

"**Thank you" "Yea Yea "the man said as he took two of the bags. "So where are you headed kid?" "Well my home is this way" he said pointing with one arm. The man nodded and followed him. "So what's your name?" "Bakura" "My name's Marik" "I don't care" Marik sighed, and opened the door to his apartment. "Well thanks for the help, just place those on the table." Bakura did as he was told to do and placed them on the table. Marik soon followed and placed his bag on the table. "Look kid, just watch where you're going next time okay?" he placed a piece of paper on the table and left. Marik blinked and watched him leave. **_**"That was weird"**_** Marik picked up the piece of paper and opened it. His eyes widened, as he looked at the paper. It was Bakura's number. Marik didn't understand, the guy yells at him for accidentally bumping into him, says he doesn't care, then leaves me his number? ****Flashback ends here **Marik then remembered the day Bakura took him in. **New flash back starts here: "So yea I don't have anywhere else to go, Ishizu said she's going to stop paying my rent.." he started twisting his fingers around the phone cord. Bakura sighed. "Well, if that's the case..you can stay with me" he said scratching his head. "Oh thank you Bakura!" "Whatever" ****Flashback ends here**_ "I wonder if he remembers" _Marik shook his head. "If he doesn't want to dance with me then, I guess he doesn't have to" and with that, Marik headed back inside.

_**Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	2. The Club

**Chapter 2 is here already! Here ya go!**

-(o)- time skip next scene thingie

Every couple of days, Marik had to clean up Bakura's mess, and every couple of days, Marik would put on some music to make it more entertaining. Bakura was starting to get used to this new habit, and found it somewhat arousing. _"He is a pretty good dancer"_ he thought while leaning against the wall, and peering from the darkness in the hallway. Bakura made sure that Marik wouldn't catch him spying on his little dance sessions, so Bakura casually walked in trying not to make it obvious that he had been watching him prance around, and went over to the tea pot to make himself a cup. Marik spun around in his dance trance, and stopped in mid-step. He saw Bakura sipping tea in the kitchen, while leaning against one of the wooden chairs. _"I wish you would dance with me Bakura" _Bakura looked over at him with annoyance,_ "What's he staring at?"_ Marik took his ear buds out of his ears. "Come on Bakura, please dance with me"

Bakura walked by holding his cup, "No Marik, I already told you. I don't dance". Marik was frustrated. "You know what Bakura, I give up" he said throwing his hands up into the air in defeat. Bakura looked up at him with a raised eyebrow while continuing to sip his tea. "I'm going out to dance, I've tried for almost 2 years to figure you out, but you're impossible!" He threw one of his arms to the side and held a fist close to his chest. "Fine, go see if I bloody care. You've been nothing but a pain anyway" Bakura continued drinking, ignoring his pathetic little outburst. Marik's heart sank at those words; he turned, grabbed his black leather jacket with fake multi colored fur on the hood, and slammed the door behind, never looking back. Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Damn it Marik, why are you such a bloody girl?!..." he said slamming his fist against the wall.

-(o)-

Marik walked down the sidewalk with hurt in his heart, and tears running down his face. It was already dark, and it was -0 degrees. Marik could've sworn that his tears started to freeze onto his cheeks, and vigorously wiped them away. "I don't need you Bakura…I don't need anyone but myself" Marik stopped walking and gasped putting fingers to his lips. _"Oh Ra…Now I sound like him..."_ he shook his head and walked into the club.

The club was loud, there were lots of different lights of many different ornate colors, and people were having a great time. Marik had never gone to a club before, and had no idea what to expect, so he immediately got onto the dance floor and let loose. He felt better being away from Bakura and his rude attitude. "Hey you wanna dance?" Marik turned to see a really handsome man with spiky black hair and one blonde streak, blue eyes, a lip ring, a blue leather jacket, black jeans, red Converse sneakers, and Pink Floyd "Dark Side Of The Moon" T-shirt. Marik was blushing as he nodded and began dancing with the stranger to the song "Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO (I've been to high school proms, and homecoming dances. That's how I know these songs) Marik felt really good, he was having a really good time, he and the stranger danced for several hours, and began making conversation. "So what's your name?" "Marik Ishtar" he said shaking his hand. "My name's Chad, pleasure to meet ya. How about I buy you a drink?" Marik couldn't say no, his sister had taught him not to be rude, but also to be extremely careful. **Mini Flashback: "Don't ever leave your drink unattended" "Okay Sis"** **flash back ends** "Alright" he said as he waited patiently as Chad got their drinks. Marik started to miss Bakura. _"I wonder if he's okay. I hope he still isn't mad at me"_ Chad came back over with their drinks smiling. Marik took his drink gently and thanked him, still worried about Bakura. Marik took a sip and his eyes widened; he started to feel dizzy. _"W-what's happening?"_ he stumbled around and fell into Chad's arms. Chad looked at him. "You okay?" he was smirking, but Marik couldn't see anything. His vision had become clouded. "I feel, weird…" he mumbled as his body became limper. "You wanna dance some more?" Marik nodded not really knowing what the question was, as Chad took him to the dance floor and started feeling him up. Marik felt numb, he couldn't tell what was happening. Chad held Marik, and swayed with him against his body, while moving a hand up his thigh as Marik leaned back into him for support. _"I can't feel anything….Bakura…help me..." _Marik should've stayed home; he should've listened to Bakura when he said dancing was stupid. Marik could feel tears running down his face. Chad trailed his lips along his collarbone, his breathe reeked of booze. "You're very cute Marik, I like easy prey like you" he whispered into his ear. Marik was trembling, _"It's all over…Bakura...I'm sorry..."_ "Hey!" the crowd of people in the midst of Chad and Marik had moved away. Chad turned to see an angry Bakura in his long black hoodie and folding his arms. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" he spewed venomously at the man holding Marik. Chad was just as feisty, "Who the hell are you?" "Your worst nightmare…" Marik could hear Bakura, but only saw a blur as he fell out of Chad's arms, and onto the floor. "B-Bakura..." he managed to get out in a whisper, as he fully lost consciousness.

**I'll update as soon as I can! Poor Marik D:**


	3. Albino Knight in Shining Armor

**Alright Alright. I couldn't resist. I'm being generous and waiting to post the final Chapter. So here you go my Thiefshipping dears! **

One again if you've forgotten **Bold** is a flashback :)

Marik awoke the next day with a headache. "Ah my head…" he gasped. _"How did I get back into my room?" _Marik's eyes widened, as he started to remember what had happened the night before (minus what happened after the drugs) The only thing he remembered after being drugged was Bakura bursting into the club in a blind fury. Then he looked down at his clothes and realized he wasn't in the ones he left in. _"How did I?" _He sat up slowly, holding his head. He was in too much pain to be thinking about how his clothes had gotten changed. He slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed, got up gently, and walked down the hallway towards Bakura's room. Bakura was sitting at his desk on the computer looking up new horror themed books to read. He sighed and put a hand on his forehead, wincing at the events of last night.

**Flashback starts here**: **"Who the hell are you?!" "Your worst nightmare…" Bakura looked in horror at the state Marik was in. Marik's hair was in his eyes, (so his face was in shadow) he had some bruising on his neck, and he was sweating. **_**"It almost looks like he's…"**_** Bakura looked at Chad, "We're taking this outside" Chad smirked. "Suit yourself, it's your funeral" Bakura headed outside to the back of the club where it was deserted, Chad following right behind him. As soon as the door closed, Bakura lunged at Chad, pulling out his switchblade and cut Chad across the face. Chad screamed in pain and held his now bleeding cheek. He grabbed Bakura and took out his own switchblade and slashed and "X" on his cheek. Bakura didn't flinch; he was used to the pain. Chad looked at him in horror, "What the hell is wrong with you!?, What are you?!" Bakura smirked, a psychotic grin spread across his face. "Humans are such foolish creatures" "But you are human! Aren't you?" Bakura threw his head back, laughing his evil laugh, and then gazed into Chad's cold blue eyes. "You are looking at someone who's about 3,000 years old" "That's impossible! You look 19!" Chad slashed his arm, and once again Bakura just stood there looking at him. Chad was freaking out, "You're weird man, really weird!" Bakura smirked and stabbed Chad in the gut with knife. "Don't ever touch him again" he hissed into his ear as he twisted the knife, causing Chad to scream even more. Bakura laughed even more. "I love the sound of blood curdling screams, especially people like yours" Chad screamed even more as Bakura started to make a hole in his gut. "Stop Stop!" he screamed bloody murder. "Oh but I'm having too much fun with you" he said smirking even wider. Chad looked half dead, blood was getting everywhere. Bakura took the knife out and threw Chad to the floor, and watched him bleed to death. "Ha…no one messes with Zorc Necrophades. No one…" he said as placed the body into a dumpster, then turned away with his hoodie flowing, and headed back inside. He had blood all over his clothes, but everyone thought it was normal since stuff like that happened at clubs all the time. Bakura picked up Marik's limp body into his arms, walked out of the club, and down the sidewalk. He looked down at Marik's unconscious face. "You fool…I was worried about you…" "Bakura…" Marik mumbled in his unconsciousness. Bakura's hair stood up, he thought he had heard him, but realized Marik was still out of it from the drug. Bakura arrived at the house, unlocking the door placing the keys on the table, then re-kicked the door shut and relocked it. He sighed and headed into the bathroom to help Marik clean up. He stripped Marik of his clothing and placed him into the tub gently, then began cleaning him with a wash cloth. "You really are stupid you know that?" he scrubbed some shampoo and conditioner into his hair, and rinsed it out. Bakura was trying really hard not to fantasize about him while he was laying peacefully in the tub in his unconsciousness. He finished cleaning Marik up, and lifted him out of the tub gently, getting his clothes even more wet than they already were, and putting him into some comfortable sweatpants and one of Bakura's shirts. He then gently placed him onto his bed and put the covers over him. Bakura stared at him for a few minutes and leaned down, but then stopped and hesitantly moved away. "No…" he said as he headed out of the room to get rid of the evidence. ****Flashback ends here****. **

Marik knocked on the wall gently. Bakura came out of his thoughts, and turned to see Marik standing in the doorway. "Hey..." he said quietly. "Hey..." they looked at each other awkwardly. Marik noticed that Bakura had a bandage on his upper right arm, and on his cheek, as well as some scratches and bruises. _"Bakura…" _"So, um…what happened last night?" "You were drugged, so I had to come in and save your sorry ass" he said folding his arms. Marik blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry Bakura…, but thank you for saving me…" Bakura gave a sigh of annoyance. Marik looked down, and was about to leave when, "Marik..." Marik turned to look him with hurt in his eyes; he thought Bakura was still mad at him. "You had me worried you idiot! Don't you ever leave the house without me again do you hear me!?" Marik's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, Bakura was worried about him?, but why? Bakura was blushing and looking away. Marik gave a small nod and smile, as he turned to leave again. "Wait..." Marik turned to face him again. "Yes?" "I'll do it..." "Bakura what're you talking about?" "I'll dance with you…" he said looking away. Marik blinked, "Where is this coming from?" he asked cocking his head to the side with folded arms.

Bakura got up and got in front of him. "I know you wanted me to dance with you…so let's go…" "But..." Bakura grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. "Let's just get this over with..." he grumbled. Marik took out the iPod dock, and placed his iPod Touch on it and scrolled down looking for a song. Bakura stood there folding his arms and tapping his foot, just wanting to get this over with. Marik found Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and pressed it. "We'll start slow" he said smiling as he grabbed Bakura's hands. Bakura raised an eyebrow, "Start?" Marik sighed as they started moving along in gentle swift movements. Bakura felt calm, he looked into Marik's violet eyes as their feet kept moving. Marik smiled at him as their bodies continued to flow together. "This is actually quite enjoyable" Bakura said with a relaxed look in his eyes. Marik blushed a little bit and looked up into his chocolate orbs. "I told you".

As the song ended, the two males separated. Marik went over to his iPod to turn it off. "Wait don't!" "Huh?" Bakura went over to the iPod and looked for another song. "One more song" Marik blinked, "What happened to "I don't dance"?" Bakura found a song he liked and grabbed Marik's hand. "Come on, let's go a bit faster" Gypsy Rhapsody by Bond started playing. (It's a fast paced song good for like dance practice and tango stuff, check it out so you can see what I mean) Bakura moved Marik around quickly and swiftly on his feet. Marik was shocked at how amazing Bakura was on his feet. _"He lied...he does know how to dance..."_ Bakura paused and twirled Marik around into him before resuming his movements along with the song. Marik was blushing at his back being pressed up against Bakura's chest. _"He's so warm"_ he smiled to himself and kept dancing with Bakura. As the song was nearing its end Bakura twirled Marik around a few more times, and right on the end note bent him over backwards in a tango move.

Marik looked up at him blushing, and staring into his chocolate orbs again, which were staring right back into his violet ones. "B-Bakura…" his heart started beating a little faster. Bakura's face was really close to his. "Marik.." and with that he closed the gap between them and kissed the Egyptian. Marik's eyes widened but he didn't complain and kissed back. Bakura was just as shocked, he hadn't expected Marik to reciprocate. As they broke the kiss, Bakura lifted Marik back up so he could stand up straight again. "Bakura….why did you-" "I care about you dumbass! Okay?!" he said and folded his arms with a huff. "You could've just said so..." Marik said looking away a little bit hurt. "You didn't have to be mean about it…" Marik went over to the dock and turned it off and removed his iPod Touch. Bakura looked at him, _"All I do is hurt him. Why can't I be nice to him? I guess I could give it a shot"_ "M-Marik?" Marik turned to see Bakura kicking at the floor looking shy and annoyed. "What?" Bakura got close to him again and put his arms around his waist. "I...Really, REALLY care about you..." he said giving him the most sincere look he could ever give. Marik looked up at him, his cheeks turning red. Bakura kissed him again, pulling him closer against him. Marik wrapped his arms around his neck, _"Is this part of the effects of the drugs?"_ he asked himself as he and Bakura continued to kiss. Marik moved away realizing what was going on. "W-wait a minute, Bakura..are you saying you-"

"Yes Marik…for Ra's sake yes…I like you okay? Are you happy now?" Bakura was getting annoyed with Marik's stupid questions. Marik smiled and blushed again. "I like you too, b-but before we continue this little..whatever this is..what happened to you?" he said touching his face. "Why did you wait until now to ask?..." he said narrowing his eyes and raising and eyebrow with a smirk. "Cause you usually yell at me…" he said pouting and looking up at him again. Bakura couldn't retort to that so he simply answered, "I kicked that pretty boys ass. The one who drugged you.." "Bakura, you didn't have to do that…" "Yes I did, he touched what was-" Bakura paused and bit his lip not sure if he should keep going. "He touched what was?" Marik tried to tilt his face at an angle so Bakura would have to look at him. "He touched what was mine" he said as he grabbed Marik's chin gently with his thumb and forefinger. Marik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bakura really did care about him, and had been lying this whole time. "Marik I-" Marik put a finger to his lips. Bakura stopped and looked at him in shock. "Shut up you idiot…" he moved his finger, took Bakura's face in his hands, and kissed him. Bakura was shocked that Marik had the balls to call him an idiot but gently kissed him back. As they broke the kiss, Bakura moved his lips to his ear and whispered something. Marik blushed and nodded shyly, as Bakura picked him up bridal side, and walked down the hall towards Marik's room closing the door behind him.

**It's far from over. Stay tuned. I'll lag a little bit more this time. **


	4. Dancing into Destiny

**The moment you've all been waiting for! the final chapter is here! Please enjoy!**

Bakura slowly walked in, walked over to the bed, placed Marik down, and gently moving some of his hair out of his eyes. "Bakura, how did I get into these clothes?" Bakura looked at him smirking a little bit. "YOU SAW ME NAKED?!" he shrieked, and put a pillow over his face in embarrassment. "You were bloody filthy, and if I left you like that, knowing you, you'd yell at me saying "Bakura why do I smell bad?!", then act like a bloody girl!" he said sitting up and folding his arms. Marik moved the pillow, and looked up at him and then started laughing. "Oh Bakura, you really do know me that well don't you?" Bakura started laughing as well as he moved some hair out of Marik's face. "Yes I do Marik, Yes I do" he kissed Marik's lips gently, and nibbled on the bottom lip ever so slightly. "B-Bakura" he moaned lightly. Bakura deepened the kiss and held Marik in his lap. Marik blushed and kissed back a little more hesitantly.

Bakura's mouth twitched at the sudden hesitance, so he lifted his head to get a better look at him. "Marik, what's the problem?" Marik was shivering. "I thought you wouldn't come for me…" "Don't be bloody ridiculous, someone's got to save your skinny ass" Marik looked away, "I know but, you seemed like you could care less…" "Marik, that's how I am, and besides, he said smirking, what would happen if they brought your dead body here? What would I do with it?" he said chuckling. Marik looked up at him with hurt. Bakura sighed. "I was kidding, I went because you were gone for way too long" Marik looked up at him, his lip was trembling. "Oh Bakura!" he grabbed onto him shaking. "I was so afraid…" Bakura sighed and made a face in Marik's hair. _"Acting like a bloody girl again…I knew he was gay all along"_ Bakura took his face into his hands and looked into his eyes. Marik could feel the intensity of Bakura's stare right through his soul; a shiver ran down his spine. Bakura kissed him again, and slipped his tongue in. Marik panicked and pushed him away gently. Bakura looked at him annoyed. "Make up your mind…." Marik looked away, and thought about it. Bakura tried again and this time Marik didn't do anything but sit there, as the kiss continued.

**Lemon Begins Here**: Bakura put a hand behind his neck and brought him closer. Marik gasped into his mouth, causing it to open more. Bakura's instincts kicked in, so he moved his hand, and pinned Marik's hands with one of his own onto the bed. Marik looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Bakura kissed him again and slipped his tongue back in. Marik squeaked at the sudden intrusion again. Their tongues battled, Marik's tongue lost in two seconds as Bakura continued to explore his moist cavern. Marik moaned and struggled a bit When Bakura broke the kiss, there was a small chain of saliva. Bakura licked his lips lightly and continued his brigade. He kissed his neck trying to reassure him that he wouldn't harm him the way Chad did. Marik gasped and arched into his touch. "B-Bakura kun" Bakura grew hard at that statement. _"So innocent, it's disgusting_" he thought as he trailed his tongue up his neck and bit his ear gently. "Bakura! Ah!" he was shivering into his touch. "Relaaaaax" he breathed onto his ear. Marik's blush deepened as Bakura continued playing with his ear. Marik's breath hitched as Bakura's free hand moved from his chest to his thigh. A vision of Chad flashed before his eyes. Bakura saw it in his face and moved his hand somewhere else. Marik was shaking, trying hard not to think of Chad. "Shhh" whispered Bakura as he kissed his neck gently, and let go of Marik's wrists. Marik gently took one of Bakura's hands into his own. He felt alone and scared, even if Bakura was right there. Bakura kissed the bruises gently and whispered into his neck. "I'll make it go away" Marik's eyes widened as he gasped lightly. "B-B-Bakura nn" Bakura moved a hand up his shirt and touched his toned abs. _"It's probably from all that dancing"_ he thought as he moved his head underneath his shirt and trailed kisses down his torso. "Bakura kun ahh p-please!" _"Oh god the way he says "kun" drives me nuts..."_ he continued trailing kisses as Marik grabbed onto his bed sheets with one of his hands, and took his other hand and grabbed onto the back of Bakura's shirt, trying not to scream. Bakura took a nipple into his mouth and lightly used his teeth. "Ahh!" Bakura felt Marik buck upwards into his chest, and it made him grow even harder. His tongue swirled around it and he sucked on it while tweaking the other one. "Ba-ku-ra p-pleeeease!" He stuttered and moaned still seeing his head move underneath his shirt. Bakura's head moved to the other one, and performed the same task, then proceeded down to his abs and licked up them gently. Marik cooed and opened his legs without realizing it. Bakura smirked at the unintentional invitation, lifted his head out from underneath his shirt, and unzipped his pants. Marik heard the zipper and panicked. "N-No Bakura please…don't" Bakura looked into Marik's violet eyes with his chocolate orbs.

"Trust me..." Marik could see the pain and hurt in his eyes, but said nothing, so Bakura continued and pulled his length out. Marik blushed and looked away. He couldn't watch Bakura stare at his length like a little kid in a candy store. Bakura grasped it gently, his cold hands making Marik flinch. Bakura's tongue licked the tip gently causing Marik to jerk and cry out. "N-No Bakura wait aah!" Bakura put his mouth around the tip and lightly sucked on it, while slipping his tongue into the slit every once in a while. "Bakura n-no aah!" Bakura's warm tongue was killing him, he was nearing his climax, and Bakura had hardly even done anything to him yet. "Marik, I want you" and with that he put the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking. "N-No Bakura no! You're driving me crazy stop!" Bakura stopped and smirked. "What do you think you've been doing to me for a year?" "That's not funnyaah!" He moaned as Bakura cut him off by licking him up and down. "Bakura I can't do this!" "Mm yes you can, trust me" he breathed as he began sucking again. "Bakura I feel, I feel weird!" he whined as he gasped and climaxed into Bakura's mouth. Bakura swallowed all of it, and smirked. "Well done Marik, you had your first orgasm." He said chuckling. "Shut up Bakura!" he said as he grabbed the sheets blushing and covering himself, but Bakura didn't like that and grabbed his hand. "Oh no Marik. I'm not finished yet" he said whispering into his ear. Marik's face went an even darker shade of red. "I know you want this Marik" he said grinning into his neck, and grinding his hips into his. Marik groaned and threw his head back a little bit as Bakura kissed his neck again, then removed Marik's hand from the sheets that covered him again, and removed his shirt. _"HOLY s*** on a ****** sandwich"_ Marik stared at his milky white skin, and perfectly toned abs. Bakura laughed lightly. "Like what you see Malik kun?" he whispered hotly into his ear again. He then lifted Marik's shirt over his head smiling his evil smile at him. _"Why did I just let him do that?!"_ their skin was touching now, and Marik grew hard again. Bakura smiled feeling his hard on. Marik could hear the song Toxic by Britney Spears in his head (since that was the last song he listened to, and it made perfect sense to him) as Bakura claimed his lips in his own again and wrapped a muscular arm around Marik protectively. Marik's heart started pounding, but he began to finally start kissing back again. "B-Bakura mmm…need….you" Bakura stopped and looked up at him. "You need me huh?" Marik looked away blushing. "I want you to protect me" Bakura cupped his face in his hands. "That guy just wanted you for your body, I want you for you, even if you are the most feminine guy I have ever seen" he said laughing. Marik pouted and looked down, but Bakura lifted his chin back up. "Hey, it was a joke" "No you're right Bakura, I'm very easy looking…" he turned away his bare tattooed back facing Bakura. He kicked off his pants seeing there was no point in keeping them on and put his length back inside his boxers. **Lemon stops here**

"He even said so…that I was easy prey…" he hugged himself tightly and fearfully. Bakura didn't know what to do, he could tell that this was really not going to change anything. _"Marik, why are you so bloody difficult"_ Marik had tears running down his face and onto the pillow, he didn't want to live. He just wanted to stay here and rot. Bakura wrapped and arm around him and held him against him. "Marik…it's over because I killed him, he can't hurt you anymore" Marik's eyes widened. Bakura had killed someone (although that wasn't unusual), but Marik relaxed into the pillow and just stared at the wall. _"Why am I alive? I should be dead. Why aren't I dead?"_ Bakura was a little worried. "Marik, are you okay?" Marik reached for the drawer next to him looking for something to cut himself with. He was in a trance; he was staring straight ahead and still reaching into the drawer. Bakura felt Marik's arm moving, and looked over to see him pick up a knife from the drawer. Bakura's eyes widened as he knocked the knife from his hand. "What're you doing?!" he grabbed Marik's arms and pinned him down, staring at him. Marik just looked up at him in a daze. "What are you trying to accomplish huh?!" he said shaking him. Marik just kept staring at Bakura. "Kill me…" Bakura's eyes widened. "What are you going on about?!" "Please kill me Bakura…, I can't take it…" Bakura held Marik into his arms. "What are you saying you moron…I'm not going to kill you" Marik held onto Bakura with tears running down his face.

Those were the last memories Marik ever had before he had slit his wrists and bled to death. The night he went to the club had traumatized him. The day after Bakura had tried comforting him, he had found Marik on the floor in the bathroom dead with both wrists sliced open. Bakura was never the same person again, and kept mostly to himself. The day of the anniversary of Marik's death, Bakura couldn't take it anymore. Bakura looked into the distance and saw Marik dancing. Bakura followed him smiling. "Come dance with me Bakura" he said putting his hand out towards him. Bakura stepped forward and gently took the bronze teens hand into his own, staring into his violet eyes. Marik tilted his head and gave a warm smile as they began dancing into eternity.

***crying* I'm sorry I made it sad..I've been depressed lately so please don't kill me TT TT I hope you guys continue to read more of my stuff! **


End file.
